Desnudo ante tus ojos
by Night Gazer
Summary: Lo que a varias personas les da miedo es que alguien descubra su alma, que sepan en realidad como son, que vean su interior. Y yo soy una de esas personas... DracoHermione! No malpiensen el título por favor!


Hoooola a todos! Este es mi segunda historia, claro de Draco y Hermione!! Jajajaja

No se confundan por el título por favor, no es nada malo. Jajajaja

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la codiciada J.K. Rowling y la creación es mía. n.n

Espero ke les guste!!

* * *

**Desnudo ante tus ojos**

**Capítulo 1: Esa tarde de Noviembre...**

Lo que a varias personas les da miedo es que alguien descubra su alma, que sepan en realidad como son, que vean su interior. Y yo soy una de esas personas.

Mi vida había entrado en un período donde la desgracia era presente en todas horas. Mi padre había sido asesinado. No se como sentirme respecto a eso. ¿Mi madre? No tengo la menor idea de en donde se metió.

Era una de esas tardes con viento de Noviembre, sentado en una roca cerca del lago, analizaba mí vida, ¿Qué de bueno había hecho? La lista solo tenía números, más no acciones. ¿La de malas? Era infinita. Si la ordenabas por persistencia, la primera era insultar a Hermione. Hermione... la única persona que quedaba en mi mísera vida. Aunque ella no lo supiera.

Ya no sabía donde ir. ¿Ver a mis familiares? Solo tenía que caminar 5 minutos de mi casa al panteón, y ahí los vería.

Mi vida era un maldito desastre. Si no fuera por los dos gorilas que tengo como amigos, ya nadie me hubiera respetado. ¿Pero eso importaba? ¿Importaba que toda la escuela me idolatrara y que yo fuera el máximo? ¿Que las chicas me buscaran, para quedarse con mi herencia? Yo solo la buscaba a ella, pero ella no a mí. Me volví un demonio ante sus ojos, ja, que irónico.

Esa tarde alguien se acercó a mí. Parkinson, pensé. Preguntó que era lo que sucedía, y yo con la posición que estaba cuando ella había llegado, mis brazos apoyados en mis rodillas y mis manos sobre mi cabeza, conté todo sobre lo que sentía. Le dije acerca de mis padres, de la escuela, de mi vida... y de Hermione. Al terminar, solo sentí un cálido beso en mi mejilla. Una extraña sensación vino a mi, jamás me haría eso Pansy. La volteé a ver. No era Pansy... Era Hermione.

Me quedé absorto. No sabía que decir o hacer. Había desnudado mi alma ante ella, la persona menos indicada. ¿O acaso era la más?

Ella solo miraba enternecida. Ahí, parada, con su ligero abrigo y bufanda, y la suave brisa chocando con su rostro, moviendo su castaña cabellera.

¿Y yo? Me levanté y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Pensé que ella pondría resistencia, pero no lo hizo. Sus labios y los míos se movían al compás del viento. Tenían un ligero sabor a cereza. Era un sueño, y no quería que terminara, jamás.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando, ella abría sus hermosos ojos marrón, y yo hacía lo mismo.

Hablamos, pero no dijimos palabra alguna, me expresé hacia ella, sólo con la mirada, y ella me respondió.

Y en un súbito momento tuve la necesidad de abrazarla, pero ella lo hizo primero. Saladas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero eran de alegría.

Mi corazón se inundó de sus lágrimas, se desbordó de alegría.

Nos sentamos en la misma roca donde estaba. Ella puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho, y me abrazaba por la cintura. Yo pasé mi brazo por su cabeza y le di un suave beso en la frente.

Vimos el atardecer, el lago se coloreaba con las mismas tonalidades del cielo. Nunca había sentido el regocijo de ese día, pero ella cambió mi vida.

Pronto se quedo dormida. Estaba temblando, quite mi abrigo y lo puse sobre ella. Ya estaba acostumbrado al frío, no me importaba en lo mínimo quedarme descubierto.

Estaba oscureciendo y repentinamente sentí que algo tocaba mi hombro. Volteé y vi a Potter y a Weasley.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- gritó rojo de la furia la comadreja esa.

Hermione se levantó súbitamente y me miró y de ahí a los dos esos.

-Responde- dijo Potter, en una manera muy seca.

-Nada chicos, olviden todo esto, vámonos- dijo ella, en un intento deliberado para sacarme de eso.

Potter, Weasley y Hermione empezaron a pelear. ¿Quiénes son ellos para quitármela?

-No.

Los tres voltearon, confusos.

-No le hice nada, jamás lo haría.

-Oh, si, claro. No empieces con tus jueguitos Malfoy, te conozco bien.

-¿Enserio Weasley? Solo conoces mi nombre y la reputación de mi familia. Pero no **me **conoces.

Silencio. No sabía que responder, ni él ni el otro. Par de tarados. La volteé a ver. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Con la mirada le indique que se fuera. Ella asintió ligeramente. Agarró los brazos de Weasley y Potter y se fue. Casi cuando su figura se desvanecía en la oscuridad, volteó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Le sonreí. Ella bajó su mirada, un poco sonrojada y volvió su rostro.

Me quedé parado, pensando como mi vida iba cambiar desde ese día.

* * *

Bueno... ¿Qué tal? Esto lo empecé escuchando canciones de A1 y pues estaba un poco triste. Ya ni me acuerdo por que pero bueno. ¿Comentarios? Solo opriman el botoncito que dice Submit Review porfis.

Grax!!! n.n

Oo Mebririth oO


End file.
